Mordin Solus
Mordin Solus is a salarian scientist, geneticist, professor and former member of the Salarian Special Tasks Group. He made his first appearance in Mass Effect 2 when Cerberus asked for his expertise. When Commander Shepard was sent to recruit him, he was already dealing with an epidemic involving an out break of a lethal plague that can affect many different races, expect humans and vorcha. After Shepard helped him to deal with the plague, he agreed to help out with the Collectors. He was able to construct countermeasures to the seeker swarm as well as many upgrades and the like. Mordin is best known for his quirky demeanor as he has a tendency to ramble a lot. He also has a habit of breathing heavily through his nose several times since he rambles so much. Being a salarian, he is very hyperactive with his speech and thinking. Also having to be part of the STG, he is very handy with a gun. He also tends to, without hesitation, execute those he deems a threat to himself and anyone else he is associated, though he would never kill without a good reason to. The Fayelons Story Prior to the events of the story and during the Reaper war, Mordin sacrificed himself to disperse the Genophage cure. However, he somehow survived his ordeal and was in a coma for several months. He was one of thousands of miraculous survivals throughout the entire galaxy, with a few others being Thane Krios, Captain Anderson and Commander Shepard. He is the second of the aforementioned survivors to awaken from his coma, having come to several months after the Reaper war. After he came to, he was asked to look into some strange readings throughout the entire galaxy. He was unable to figure out what they were due to insufficient data. He was then asked to help out a few girls who were revealed to be magical girls with fortifying their powers. When he first heard about this girls, he agreed to help them out with some suspicions that the mysterious readings were magical energy. After having accessed and evaluated the girls' magical energy, he was able to find that there was indeed a connection between them and the mysterious readings, revealing that they were indeed magical energy as well as the possible cause for the miraculous survivals. It was later on revealed that he had a young niece who was a huge fan of magical girl shows and he had watched some of those shows with her. Such shows that he mentioned watching were Pretty Cure and Madoka Magica. He intends on seeing them again for research purposes. He had also bonded with Tali after offering to watch some of these shows with him, preferrably Pretty Cures. He and Tali also had this ongoing tendency to ask Garrus to watch these shows with them, to which he had very little interest in watching a bunch of girlish anime. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Mass Effect Universe Category:Aliens Category:Scientists Category:Science Heroes Category:Tech Users Category:Gun Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters liked by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters in the Fayelons Story Category:Likable Characters